Los chicos buenos siempre dicen la verdad
by bars-9
Summary: La oferta: ser el mejor novio que Bella pudiera tener. La recompensa: una promesa que Edward está dispuesto a cobrarse… a pesar de que Bella no recuerde haberla hecho. Los chicos buenos nunca mienten y Edward lo va a demostrar. Precaución: fluff y azúcar. Minific.
1. ¿Recuerdas?

Hola, hola. Os preguntaréis qué hago aquí con un fic nuevo. Es algo que lleva tiempo en mi carpeta de fics. Va a ser muy cortito, seis capítulos breves y tengo los cuatro primeros escritos, así que no me va a quitar tiempo para el capullo.

Un aviso antes de empezar: el fic contiene altas dosis de azúcar y es el resultado de la combinación entre las canciones de Taylor Swift y mi obsesión por las típicas comedias americanas de instituto. Proceded con precaución.

En la narración hay juegos entre el pasado y el presente, pero son fáciles de identificar. Espero que os guste ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**LOS CHICOS BUENOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD**

_La oferta: ser el mejor novio que Bella pudiera tener. La recompensa: una promesa que Edward está dispuesto a cobrarse… a pesar de que Bella no recuerde haberla hecho. Los chicos buenos nunca mienten y Edward lo va a demostrar. __Precaución: fluff y azúcar. Minific._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿RECUERDAS?

_I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose_

—¿Recuerdas el día que empezó todo?

Levanté la cabeza del libro que leía. Edward estaba ahí, al otro lado del sofá, con su mata de pelo ingobernable y esa media sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

Le sonreí de vuelta, de forma involuntaria. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Quieres decir el día que me engañaste para empezar a salir contigo?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, dejando escapar una breve carcajada.

—No tuve que engañarte —me llevó la contraria—. Tan sólo persuadirte. Un poco.

—Mucho —corregí.

Él se limitó a esbozar de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me temblaran las piernas. Se reincorporó en el sofá y se acercó hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—No me refería a ese día, aunque fue memorable —aseguró, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión—. Hablaba de antes.

Alcé las cejas, incapaz de adivinar hacia dónde quería llegar.

—¿Antes?

—Sí, ya sabes. El día que empezó todo —repitió, acercándose a mí y trazando la curva de mi cuello con su nariz—. El día que _cambió_ todo.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza suavemente sobre el sofá, mientras su aliento continuaba acariciando la piel sensible de mi cuello. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente.

El día en que todo cambió.

* * *

El timbre que marcaba el final de la clase retumbó por todo el aula, sacándome de mi letargo. Parpadeé un par de veces en un intento por ubicarme. Enfrente de mí, el señor Banner continuaba hablando sin parar, a pesar de que la gente había comenzado ya a arrastrar las mesas y las sillas en su intento por escapar del aula. Me giré hacia mi derecha para toparme con un par de ojos verdes que me observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

—¿Una mala noche?

Le lancé a Edward una rápida sonrisa.

—No exactamente —dije, cerrando el libro de Biología y metiéndolo en la mochila—. Pero la clase del señor Banner es genial para echar una cabezada. ¿Vamos? —pregunté, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta del aula; la clase estaba ya prácticamente vacía.

Edward se echó su mochila a la espalda y me dedicó esa media sonrisa con la que casi podía hacerse pasar por un chico bueno. _Casi_.

—Todavía no comprendo cómo lo haces —dijo, negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras nos hacíamos paso a través del pasillo abarrotado—. Te sientas en primera fila y Banner ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Me encogí de hombros con falsa modestia.

—Es fácil. Sólo tienes que colocar las manos sobre la frente, mirar hacia abajo y fingirte concentrado en el libro —expliqué, al tiempo que alcanzábamos nuestras taquillas—. Luego cierras los ojos y esperas a que la clase termine.

—¿Qué ocurre si Banner te hace una pregunta en mitad de la clase?

—Te tengo a ti para darme un codazo, despertarme y repetirme la pregunta sin que el profesor se entere.

Edward soltó una carcajada y no pude reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes, Bella. Es una clase interesante —aseguró, mientras cogía los libros para la siguiente asignatura.

—Sí, escuchar un discurso interminable sobre animales invertebrados a las ocho de la mañana—coincidí, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. _Fascinante_.

Edward había abierto la boca, probablemente para dar rienda suelta al friki de la biología que llevaba dentro y tratar de convencerme de que las clases de Banner eran interesantes, y no ese pestiño infumable que incitaba al suicidio colectivo. Pero un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo le interrumpió.

—¡Bella!

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente para encontrarme con la sonrisa deslumbrante de Mike Newton.

—Deberías venir conmigo este viernes a La Push. Lo pasaremos bien —aseguró, guiñándome un ojo—. ¡Piénsatelo!

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer furiosamente en cuanto Mike me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo. Me volví rápidamente hacia mi taquilla, abriéndola con torpeza y vaciando el contenido de mi mochila.

—¿Vas a ir?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó. Había olvidado que se encontraba todavía a mi lado.

—Hmm… no. Sí. No lo sé —divagué, sin volverme hacia él; todavía sentía el calor sobre mis mejillas.

Que fuera mi mejor amigo no quería decir que me sintiera cómoda hablando con él de… buenos, _chicos_. Para eso era indispensable que tuviera un par de cromosomas XX.

—No deberías salir con Newton.

Me giré hacia él rápidamente, abriendo la boca con sorpresa. Él fingió estar ocupado con el cierre de su mochila.

—De hecho —continuó, tomando aire al tiempo que se reincorporaba para clavar sus ojos sobre los míos—… de hecho no deberías salir con ningún chico.

Alcé las cejas. El murmullo del pasillo había desaparecido y sospechaba que íbamos a llegar tarde a nuestra siguiente clase, pero tenía curiosidad por averiguar de qué iba todo aquello.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

¿Iba a empezar a actuar como el hermano sobreprotector que nunca tuve y nunca quise?

—Bueno —murmuró, llevándose una mano a su mata de pelo y alborotándola aún más; fruncí el ceño, sabía que ese gesto delataba su nerviosismo—. Con ninguno, excepto conmigo.

Reí entre dientes. Edward y yo. Saliendo juntos. Ya. ¿Y qué iba a ser lo próximo? ¿Jasper y Alice dándose el lote en el baño de la segunda planta? ¿O Rosalie sucumbiendo ante los encantos de Emmett?

—¿Qué me ofreces, Cullen? —pregunté, siguiéndole el juego, mientras me colgaba de nuevo la mochila del hombro.

Edward me imitó y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra próxima clase. Todo rastro de nerviosismo había desaparecido de su rostro, sustituido por esa media sonrisa encantadora.

—Te prometo ser el mejor novio que puedas tener.

—No creo que pudieras cumplir todas mis expectativas —dije, retándole con una sonrisa—. Soy muy exigente.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero quién te conoce mejor que yo para aceptar todos tus defectos? —ofreció Edward.

—Si empiezas hablando de mis defectos, lo vas a tener muy difícil para convencerme —le advertí.

—Puedo ser el novio que todo padre querría para su hija —continuó Edward, sin darse por vencido.

—Y si pretendes gustarle a Charlie antes que a mí, sigues en el mal camino.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, apretando el paso. Sí, íbamos a llegar rematadamente tarde.

—Bella, conmigo, siempre podrás ser tú misma —aseguró—. No tendrás que fingir ser el prototipo de chica que le gusta a Newton.

—¡Yo no tengo que fing…!

Cerré la boca cuando Edward detuvo sus pasos en seco. Habíamos llegado a la puerta del aula de Historia. Apoyé mi espalda contra la superficie de madera, mientras Edward me observaba con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

—Prometo darte el mejor recuerdo de tu vida.

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un murmullo grave y me encontré con sus ojos verdes a escasos centímetros de distancia. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él. Los amigos respetaban el espacio vital del otro pero, por alguna extraña razón, no me sentía incómoda por su proximidad. Desde ahí, podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Y si olfateaba disimuladamente, podía percibir a la perfección su perfume.

Extendió su brazo, agarrando el picaporte y acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

—Prometo estar siempre a tu lado —susurró y me sentí incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Incluso cuando ni siquiera sepas que me necesitas.

Tiró del picaporte hacia abajo y abrió la puerta, esquivando mi cuerpo para entrar en el aula. Me quedé en el pasillo, con mi mochila al hombro y mi libro de Historia sujeto con fuerza contra mi pecho.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

* * *

—¿Lo he conseguido?

El suave murmullo de la voz de Edward me devolvió al presente. Me volví hacia él y esbocé una sonrisa perezosa al encontrarme con su rostro.

—¿El qué exactamente? —quise saber, dispuesta a no dar mi brazo a torcer; al menos, no tan rápido— ¿Que no saliera con ningún chico aparte de ti? ¿O ser el mejor novio que pudiera tener?

—Ambas.

Me liberé de su agarre, dejando el libro sobre el sofá y encaramándome sobre su cuerpo. Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

—Sabes que eres el primero —le recordé, depositando un beso sobre su garganta—. El último —otro beso debajo de su oreja—. El único —uno más en la comisura de sus labios—. El mejor —me separé de él y le regalé una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Te parece suficiente?

—¿Suficiente? —repitió Edward.

En un movimiento rápido, me agarró por la cintura y me tumbó sobre el sofá, colocándose encima de mí.

—Contigo suficiente no me vale ni para empezar.

* * *

Hmm... no estoy muy segura del resultado. Se admiten todo tipo de opiniones. Todos los capis van a tener más o menos la misma extensión y también van a seguir el mismo juego entre el pasado y el presente. Actualizaré una vez por semana.

Nos leemos en los reviews, contadme que os ha parecido, porfa ;)

Bars


	2. Dime algo sobre ti

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. Sois las mejores lectoras del mundo ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertencen_.

**LOS CHICOS BUENOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD**

_La oferta: ser el mejor novio que Bella pudiera tener. La recompensa: una promesa que Edward está dispuesto a cobrarse… a pesar de que Bella no recuerde haberla hecho. Los chicos buenos nunca mienten y Edward lo va a demostrar. __Precaución: fluff y azúcar. Minific._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2. DIME ALGO SOBRE TI

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name, it's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

Escuché sus pasos hacia el dormitorio y supe exactamente lo que venía a continuación antes de que ocurriera.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

—¡Bella!

_Boom_.

Exhalé lentamente, antes de levantarme del sofá y seguir sus pasos hacia la habitación. Asomé la cabeza con cuidado, tratando de componer mi expresión más dulce, aunque sabía que cualquier intento de aparentar inocencia iba a ser en vano.

De pie en mitad de la habitación y con los brazos sobre sus caderas, Edward miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Volvió la cabeza hacia mí en cuanto me escuchó entrar. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, algo que sólo ocurría cuando estaba tremendamente excitado o terriblemente enfadado. Teniendo en cuenta que ambos teníamos todavía toda la ropa encima, me inclinaba a pensar en la segunda opción.

—Lo recogeré —aseguré con un hilo de voz, tratando de sonar convincente.

Edward enarcó una ceja. Como las 592 veces anteriores en las que había prometido lo mismo, era evidente que no me creía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que vuelva a encontrarlo todo así otra vez? —quiso saber.

Me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente al tiempo que le echaba un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor. Sí, vale, puede que la habitación estuviera un poco desordenada. Quizás debería haber cerrado la puerta de los armarios antes de salir. La pila de papeles que se acumulaba sin control encima del escritorio pedía a gritos un poco de organización. Y el montón de ropa desperdigado sobre la cama y la cómoda tampoco lucía demasiado bien.

Pero él también tenía sus defectos. Era un maniático del orden, puede que incluso rayando la obsesión. Y jamás me había oído quejarme de ello. Bueno, quizás aquella vez en la que, después de mudarnos, se empeñó en organizar toda mi ropa por colores y temporada. Pero sólo en aquella ocasión. Y lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que un hombre ordene mi ropa por mí. Ni siquiera Edward.

—No puedes culparme por no ser perfecta —dije, esbozando una sonrisa tentativa al tiempo que me sentaba sobre la cama.

El rostro de Edward se suavizó de forma perceptible. Se sentó a mi lado, poniendo una mano sobre mi rodilla antes de lanzar un suspiro.

—Supongo que no —admitió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro; en sus labios había aparecido la sombra de mi media sonrisa favorita—. ¿Pero sería mucho pedir que mi novia se transformara en alguien capaz de guardar las cosas en su sitio?

—¿En una maniática del control y del orden, quieres decir? —pregunté, tratando de sacarle de quicio, sólo un poco.

Edward guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Me removí incómoda ante la presión de su mirada. A pesar de los años y de la experiencia, de la seguridad y de lo familiar que me resultaba todo en él, sus largas miradas todavía conseguían ponerme los pelos de punta. Justo como el primer día.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó tras el prolongado silencio.

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo lo haces? —repitió, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi cuello y acariciándome con suavidad— ¿Cómo consigues que hasta tus peores defectos me… _gusten_?

Sonreí cuando un recuerdo que creía perdido se abrió paso en mi mente sin avisar. Su pregunta evocó la imagen de una tarde cualquiera y seis amigos jugando a conocerse un poco más.

Era el último día del verano y Forks nos había regalado unos cuantos rayos de sol.

* * *

—Mi turno —tomó Alice la iniciativa, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Bella, dinos algo sobre ti. Algo que ninguno sepa.

Clavé mis ojos sobre la arena de la playa, fingiéndome concentrada en el movimiento de mis dedos que dibujaban figuras inconexas en el suelo. Odiaba ese juego. En fin, ¿qué más secretos quedaban por desvelar entre nosotros? Sabía que Rosalie se ponía siempre sujetadores con relleno y que Alice compraba esmalte de uñas en —¡horror!— Walmart. Había pillado a Emmett leyendo novelas de Nora Roberts a escondidas y a Jasper fumando cigarrillos en los baños del segundo piso del instituto. Y en cuanto a Edward…

Bueno. Lo sabía _todo_ sobre Edward.

¿Por qué jugar entonces a ese estúpido juego?

—Bella —repitió Alice, impaciente.

Sentí cinco pares de ojos sobre mí y no me quedó más remedio que levantar la cabeza.

—Hablo en sueños por las noches —confesé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Rosalie dejó escapar un pequeño bufido entre divertido y exasperado.

—Como si no lo supiéramos ya —replicó Alice—. Vamos, Bella. Algo que ninguno de nosotros sepa. Ni siquiera Edward.

Le eché un rápido vistazo. Sentado a mi derecha, esbozaba esa media sonrisa que me hacía sentir siempre tan cómoda. Correspondí su mueca casi de forma involuntaria y desvié la mirada hacia el mar. El sol había comenzado a esconderse tras el horizonte y lo que había sido uno de los pocos días verdaderamente cálidos que habíamos disfrutado en Forks ese verano, amenazaba con convertirse en una noche fría.

—Odio que Edward saque más nota que yo en Literatura.

Jasper y Emmett ladraron unas cuantas carcajadas y, aunque continué con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, tenía la certeza de que Edward aún sonreía.

—No puedes negar mi talento —murmuró, dejando traslucir el humor en su voz.

—Pero es mi asignatura favorita —insistí—. ¿También en eso tienes que superarme?

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Soy socialmente inútil —continué, cogiendo ritmo—. Los desconocidos me crean ansiedad. Es como… —comencé a divagar, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar mi frustración— ¿cómo demonios lo hace el resto del mundo? ¿Cómo lo hacéis _vosotros_?

—¿El qué exactamente? —quiso saber Rosalie, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Mantener una conversación con un desconocido sin aparentar ser una inadaptada social?

—Ya sabes, Bella, sólo tienes que preguntar y responder. Preguntar y responder —repitió Emmett, vocalizando lentamente y guiñándome un ojo.

—Y sacar temas de conversación —añadió Alice.

—Interesarte por la persona con la que estás hablando —dijo Jasper.

Me volví hacia Edward, alzando las cejas en un gesto de interrogación. Era el único que quedaba por iluminarme con su sabiduría.

—Sólo tienes que ser Bella —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Les caerás bien.

—¿A todos los desconocidos del mundo? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño; su teoría no me parecía muy válida.

—A todos —confirmó con una sonrisa.

—Excepto a los que te encuentren insoportable —intervino Emmett, dibujando en su rostro una mueca burlona al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza hacia el otro lado del círculo, donde Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas—. De eso Rose sabe mucho.

Las mejillas de Rosalie se tiñeron de un furioso color escarlata de forma automática.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó entre dientes.

A pesar del insulto, en los labios de Rose pude vislumbrar la sombra de una sonrisa rebelde y por mi cabeza cruzó fugazmente la posibilidad de que el rubor de sus mejillas no se debiera al enfado, sino a…

No. Negué con la cabeza. No podía ser. Porque si Rosalie había sucumbido finalmente a los encantos de Emmett, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que el cielo estaba a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

Y la muerte por aplastamiento era una idea espantosa.

—Además de socialmente inútil también eres divertida, ingeniosa y bastante más simpática de lo que crees —aseguró Edward—. ¡Ah! Y la mejor cocinera de tartas de todo Forks.

Le miré, sin saber a qué había venido todo aquello. En el círculo, Alice parecía haberse dado por satisfecha con mis respuestas y había retomado el juego, dirigiendo sus preguntas contra Jasper.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Edward, como respuesta a mi interrogante mudo—. No todo iba a ser malo.

Entorné los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Crees que me conoces mejor que yo?

—Estoy en ello —aseguró con descaro—. E incluso todo lo que tú crees que es malo, en realidad es bueno.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté casi sin pensar.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros. Apartó sus ojos de mí para fijarlos en el mar y guardó un largo silencio antes de volver a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, sus palabras fueron tan débiles que, por un momento, creí habérmelas imaginado.

—Porque eres tú.

* * *

Me derrito con este Edward. Si a vosotras os pasa lo mismo, podéis compartirlo conmigo en un review ;)

Por cierto, el nuevo capi del capullo (mi otro fic) ya está terminado, así que actu muy pronto.

Nos leemos.

Bars


	3. Buenas y malas ideas

Un poco de dulce para el fin de semana. Gracias por los reviews! :)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo twilight me pertenecen._

**LOS CHICOS BUENOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD**

_La oferta: ser el mejor novio que Bella pudiera tener. La recompensa: una promesa que Edward está dispuesto a cobrarse… a pesar de que Bella no recuerde haberla hecho. Los chicos buenos nunca mienten y Edward lo va a demostrar. __Precaución: fluff y azúcar. Minific._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3. BUENAS Y MALAS IDEAS

_I've been holding back this feeling so I have some things to say to you_

Edward arrancó el coche y, en apenas un par de minutos, nos sumergimos en el ajetreado tráfico de Seattle en hora punta. Me acomodé en el asiento del Volvo, nos quedaba un largo viaje hasta Forks y mi intención era llegar puntuales para el cumpleaños de Charlie.

—Tranquila, Bella —murmuró Edward, despegando brevemente su mano derecha del volante para llevarla a mis labios y, con un suave movimiento, obligarme a que dejara de mordérmelos.

Continuó conduciendo en silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad y, justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar cualquier tontería para romper con esa quietud insoportable, Edward volvió a hablar.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué te pones tan nerviosa.

—Las reuniones familiares me ponen histérica —farfullé, volviendo a morderme el labio de forma inconsciente—. Cuantas más tengo que aguantar, más insoportables me resultan.

No sabría explicar porqué. Pero había algo en el ambiente, en el hecho de tener que reunirse de forma obligatoria en las fechas señaladas, que me enervaba de forma irracional.

—A ti no te afectan —observé de repente, volviéndome hacia él—. Cuéntame tu secreto.

Edward dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que reverberó con fuerza en la cabina del coche y, a pesar de mi enfado, no pude evitar sonreír.

—No hay ningún secreto, cariño —respondió, entonando sus palabras con suavidad, antes de tentarme con una media sonrisa pícara—. Pero tengo que admitir que disfruto embaucando a tu padre. Me adora.

Crucé los brazos y fruncí el ceño, arrebujándome en el asiento del pasajero.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hace —refunfuñé entre dientes—. Charlie tiene alergia a los extraños. Excepto a ti.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Edward esbozaba una sonrisa de perdonavidas.

—Le tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano desde el primer día.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tenía toda la razón. Desde el primer maldito día, Edward se las había apañado para ganarse la confianza y la admiración de Charlie, taciturno y alérgico a entablar conversación con extraños para más señas.

Y lo peor de todo es que, cinco años después, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo había conseguido. Aunque podría asegurar que conspirar en mi contra le había sido de gran ayuda.

* * *

Cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos para el examen de Español y mi vejiga no era capaz de darme un respiro.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, sin importarme mi torpeza congénita y el hecho de que caer rodando por las escaleras era una posibilidad demasiado factible. En cuanto alcancé el segundo piso, me concedí un par de segundos de respiro. Tomé aire profundamente y llevándome una mano al costado, emprendí mi carrera desenfrenada a lo largo del pasillo hasta los baños de las chicas. Cuando llegué al final, abrí la puerta de un tirón, tiré la mochila al suelo y…

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

Si creía que no había nada peor después de que, meses atrás, Rosalie y Emmett anunciaran que estaban juntos, estaba equivocada.

Muy equivocada.

_Jodidamente_ equivocada.

—Bella, yo…

Alice murmuró unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles. Se separó de Jasper rápidamente y se alisó la falda, pero nada de lo que hiciera iba a borrar la imagen grabada a fuego en mi mente de dos de mis mejores amigos dándose el lote en los baños de la segunda planta.

Definitivamente, el cielo iba a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Podemos explicártelo —logró articular Jasper.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. _Qué típico_.

—A no ser que en el comedor me hayan servido setas alucinógenas, creo que no hay nada que explicar —espeté, cruzándome de brazos con fuerza.

Hora y media y un examen de Español probablemente suspenso después, paseaba de un lado a otro en mi desordenada habitación, incapaz de asimilar el espectáculo vomitivo que había tenido la desgracia de presenciar en los baños del segundo piso del instituto. Se trataba de Jasper y Alice… en fin, Jasper y Alice. Amigos. De esos que se reían, discutían a veces, se volvían a reír y a los que nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de enrollarse. O eso creía yo. Con Rosalie y Emmett había sido dolorosamente fácil de adivinar lo que iba a ocurrir, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido que Jasper y Alice pudieran acabar también dopados de hormonas del amor. Lo que antes había sido un feliz grupo de seis amigos, de repente se había convertido en un reunión de parejitas y…

Edward y yo.

Edward, su inexplicable comportamiento en los últimos meses y yo.

¿Dónde nos dejaba aquello?

Un par de golpes contra el cristal de mi ventana interrumpieron mis cavilaciones. Sonreí de forma automática al tiempo que cruzaba la habitación para abrir la ventana de par en par. Abajo, en el jardín de mi casa, Edward desafiaba el frío otoño de Forks, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta. En las manos tenía unas cuantas piedras de canto redondo y, como siempre, prefería golpear mi ventana con ellas antes que llamar al timbre.

—¿Qué tal el examen? —preguntó, esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. Saliste huyendo, no me dio tiempo a preguntarte.

—Suspenso seguro —respondí sombríamente.

—Lo que es seguro es que exageras —replicó él, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Me apoyé contra el marco de la ventana para verle mejor.

—Ni lo más mínimo. Pero el suspenso en Español no me preocupa —aseguré—. ¿Sabes lo que me pasó antes del examen?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas, expectante. Guardé silencio en una pausa dramática antes de volver a hablar.

—Me encontré a Alice y a Jasper en los baños de la segunda planta.

Ahí estaba. La noticia bomba.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, impasible.

—¿Y?

Oh, por favor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan obtuso?

—¡Besándose, Edward! —exclamé, alzando los brazos al aire porque la ocasión era dramática y lo requería— Be.sá .se. Intercambiando saliva, fluidos y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

Analicé su rostro en silencio durante un par de segundos. Había apretado sus labios hasta formar una fina línea y me observaba con una expresión de fingida inocencia. Y lo peor de todo es que no parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

—Un momento, ¿tú ya lo sabías?

Su mueca inocente se transformó en una sonrisilla condescendiente.

—Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todos menos tú, Bella.

Abrí la boca, horrorizada ante tal traición. ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué _Edward_ no me había dicho nada? Y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué a Edward no parecía importarle el hecho de que su hermana y su mejor amigo estuvieran enrollados? ¿No se daba cuenta de que el cielo estaba a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas?

—¿Y por qué estás ahí tan tranquilo? —estallé, histérica ante su calma irracional— Primero, Rose y Em. Ahora, Alice y Jasper. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Tú y yo?

Una media sonrisa apareció de la nada en los labios de Edward.

—No sería una mala idea.

Le observé en silencio, incapaz de decir nada. No sabía si lo decía en serio o si lo hacía para echarse unas risas a mi costa. En los últimos meses parecía haberse propuesto demostrarme que ningún chico iba a cubrir mis expectativas, ninguno excepto él. Pero lo hacía para disuadirme de salir con el resto de chicos del instituto, no porque tuviera un interés real en mí.

¿Verdad?

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con Alice —dije de repente, resuelta a no darle más vueltas a su extraño comportamiento—. Igual tú puedes hacerla entrar en razón. Eres su hermano mayor, a ti te tiene que hacer caso.

Sin esperar su respuesta, me encaramé con cuidado sobre el marco de la ventana y me agarré a las ramas de ese árbol que Charlie había plantado demasiado cerca de la casa. Edward lo había utilizado en un sinfín de ocasiones para colarse en mi habitación o huir de ella sin tener que pasar por la puerta de entrada y evitar así las miradas severas de mi padre, así que no podía ser tan difícil bajar por él.

—Bella, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Edward.

—Bajar. Tenemos que ir a hablar con tu hermana —repetí; ¿acaso no me había oído?

—Te vas a caer —dijo, como constatando un hecho evidente—. Utiliza la puerta.

—No me va a pasar nada —aseguré, con un aplomo que no sentía en realidad.

Me apetecía probar si era capaz de hacerlo. Y no quería dejar atrás los diecisiete años sin haber hecho algo tan típicamente adolescente.

Con las manos bien sujetas a la gruesa rama, inspiré hondo un par de veces y estiré la pierna. El fuerte tronco del árbol se encontraba cerca de la ventana, por lo que me fue relativamente fácil apoyar el pie sobre un saliente; lo jodido ahora era hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna y abandonar la red de seguridad que me proporcionaba la ventana.

Miré hacia abajo sin poder evitarlo y aunque la altura no era demasiada, sentí un retortijón de miedo en el estómago. ¿Por qué demonios aquello me había parecido una buena idea?

—No mires hacia abajo —me aconsejó Edward; por lo visto, se había dado cuenta de que disuadirme de mi suicida idea iba a ser tarea imposible—. Agárrate fuerte y muévete deprisa, no lo pienses. Es fácil.

Su voz serena me dio ese extra de valentía que no sentía y que tanto necesitaba. Impulsé mi cuerpo hacia delante y logré colocar el otro pie sobre el mismo saliente. Sonreí nerviosa al comprobar que la parte más difícil ya estaba superada. Ahora sólo tenía que ir bajando poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo. Me concentré en la tarea, pensando bien antes de hacer ningún movimiento y, antes de darme cuenta, estaba ya a medio camino, relativamente cerca del suelo.

—Tenías razón —logré decir, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico—. No es tan compl…

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta en cuanto mi pie derecho resbaló y perdí mi agarre, cayendo hacia atrás.

—¡Mierda, Bella!

El suelo estaba jodidamente duro. En serio, esa alfombra de césped verde era engañosa. No era suave y no absorbía el impacto de las caídas. Sentí un agudo dolor recorrer toda mi espalda y no pude reprimir el gemido que se escapó de mi boca.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Edward a mi lado y, a pesar del exasperante comentario, la preocupación era evidente en su voz—. No te muevas y dime qué te duele.

—Todo. Hasta el alma.

Escuché su risa entre dientes y, a pesar de que el dolor no había remitido, una mueca sonriente involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios.

—Voy a llamar a Carlisle, ¿vale? No te muevas —repitió, agarrándome la mano con fuerza.

Mis visitas al centro médico de Forks habían sido recurrentes y numerosas desde mi infancia, pero nunca había tenido el privilegio de hacerlas en ambulancia. Hasta esa tarde. Hice mi entrada más triunfal hasta el momento, en camilla y con el acompañamiento de la sirena de emergencia como perfecta banda sonora. Edward iba a mi lado y no me había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

Carlisle, el padre de Edward, me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al entrar en la habitación. Los dos habíamos perdido la cuenta de las veces que esa escena se había repetido, era una especie de déjà vù en constante repetición. Me examinó con atención, encargó hacerme una radiografía de la espalda y tras un minucioso análisis, determinó que el golpe podría haber sido mucho peor pero que, afortunadamente, en cuanto el dolor remitiera, no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme.

Pero Carlisle estaba equivocado. Mi padre apenas tardó quince minutos en encontrar un sustituto para su turno de tarde en la comisaría y presentarse en el centro médico, con placa, uniforme y arma reglamentaria incluidas.

—Intenté disuadirla —dijo Edward, después de explicarle el aparatoso accidente—. Pero ya sabes cómo es —añadió, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Charlie.

Me volví hacia Edward, vocalizando en silencio la palabra "traidor".

—Menos mal que estabas ahí, chico —masculló Charlie, palmeando la espalda de Edward en lo que probablemente fuera su mayor muestra de afecto para con un extraño—. Tengo que volver a la comisaría, Bells. ¿Crees que serás capaz de llegar a la cena sin tener que pasar otra vez por urgencias?

—Lo intentaré —farfullé, con las mejillas rojas por la rabia y la vergüenza.

—Cuídala, chico —dijo mi padre, volviéndose hacia Edward.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Siempre lo hago.

En cuanto Charlie desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación, volví a dirigirle a Edward mi mirada más asesina. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente intimidante.

—¿Desde cuándo te alías con mi padre para dejarme en ridículo?

—Sólo intentaba ganarme su aprecio —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ha sido bastante fácil.

Entrecerré los ojos con suspicacia, observándole en silencio.

—¿Qué tramas? —quise saber.

—Nada que no te haya dicho ya —murmuró Edward.

De repente, era más que consciente del agitado ritmo de mi respiración. La estúpida promesa que Edward me había hecho no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y sus palabras me resultaban confusas.

Levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al encontrarme con sus ojos verdes a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa serena y, como siempre, correspondí a su gesto de forma involuntaria.

—Espero que pronto te des cuenta de que tú y yo, juntos, no es tan mala idea.

Susurró sus palabras tan cerca de mí que su aliento acarició mi piel, poniéndome el vello de punta. Sin decir nada más, me besó fugazmente en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto me quedé sola, me llevé la mano a la cara, acariciando el punto exacto que habían rozado sus labios. Era la primera vez que Edward me besaba y, por alguna extraña razón, estaba deseando que volviera a hacerlo.

* * *

Los reviews son mejor que cualquier Edward tierno. Bueno, mejor no, pero se le acercan ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	4. Hacer magia

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Saco un hueco libre para subir un nuevo capi. Mil gracias por los reviews, sois las mejores ;) y una pequeña alerta: sobredosis de azúcar al acecho. Luego no digáis que no os avisé :P

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**LOS CHICOS BUENOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD**

_La oferta: ser el mejor novio que Bella pudiera tener. La recompensa: una promesa que Edward está dispuesto a cobrarse… a pesar de que Bella no recuerde haberla hecho. Los chicos buenos nunca mienten y Edward lo va a demostrar. __Precaución: fluff y azúcar. Minific._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4. HACER MAGIA

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain_

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

Alcé los ojos del fregadero y le lancé a Edward una larga mirada de incredulidad. Tenía las manos enfundadas en guantes de goma y una pila inhumana de platos por fregar… ¿y él elegía ese momento tan poco romántico para rememorar nuestro primer beso?

—¿Estás nostálgico? —pregunté, volviendo a centrarme en mi ardua tarea—. Últimamente te ha dado por rememorar el pasado.

Y me estaba obligando a mí a hacer lo mismo.

Edward se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa misteriosa, al tiempo que comenzaba a colocar la compra en los armarios.

—Me gusta revivir los buenos tiempos —fue su enigmática respuesta.

—Ah —murmuré, volviéndome de nuevo hacia él y enarcando las cejas con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Entonces estos no lo son?

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se acercó a mí para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—No. Son todavía mejores. ¿Pero lo recuerdas? —insistió, sin darse por vencido.

Una sonrisa rebelde se dibujó en mis labios.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Edward cerró la nevera y se colocó a mi lado, recostándose contra la encimera y cruzando los brazos, mientras una sonrisa infantil revoloteaba en su boca.

—Fue increíble —aseguró, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su memoria.

—Y húmedo —le recordé, riendo entre dientes.

Sus manos se posaron sobre el grifo y, con un movimiento fluido, detuvo el flujo de agua. Me quitó esos guantes de goma tan antieróticos, antes de tomarme por la cintura, obligándome a encararle. Dejé que mis manos descansaran sobre su pecho y no pude evitar sonreír al comprobar, una vez más —y ya había perdido la cuenta de las que iban—, lo bien que encajábamos.

—Los ha habido mucho más húmedos desde entonces —susurró, inclinándose sobre mí hasta que su aliento acarició mi piel, tentándola con la promesa de lo que estaba por venir.

Sentí de inmediato el tacto de su boca. Mientras sus labios descendían desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello trazando una camino delicioso y bastante húmedo, cerré los ojos y me perdí en el recuerdo de ese primer beso. Los detalles se conservaban vívidos en mi memoria y casi podía sentir el frío de Forks y el olor a hierba mojada.

* * *

—Quedan tres minutos para el final del partido y Cullen acaba de anotar un tanto que confirma la remontada del equipo local.

Fruncí los labios con desagrado al escuchar la estridente voz que por megafonía se había pasado los últimos noventa minutos narrando el partido de fútbol más aburrido de la historia de los partidos de fútbol de instituto. Aunque para mí, todos los eran. Horriblemente soporíferos.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí, sentada en las gradas, completamente helada y con la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cara, la única parte de mi cuerpo que no había logrado cubrir con capas impermeables de ropa. Todo el instituto de Forks se encontraba en el campo, sí, pero eso no era razón suficiente para convencerme de que acudiera al partido. Por mucho que fuera la final. Por mucho que fuera el acontecimiento del año. Por mucho que "todo el mundo va a estar allí, Bella" y "no te lo puedes perder, Bella".

Pero allí estaba. Todo por culpa de Edward.

De Edward, de su encantadora sonrisa torcida y de su firme determinación para que esa tarde estuviera allí, animándole desde las gradas.

—¿A que es maravilloso?

Me volví hacia mi derecha para encontrarme con el rostro extasiado de Lauren Mallory. Dos asientos más allá, Jessica Stanley contemplaba el campo con la misma expresión embelesada de su amiga.

No puede reprimir el suspiro que se escapó de mis labios y me compadecí a mí misma por mi patética soledad. Todos mis amigos me habían abandonado y el único que estaba presente se encontraba ahí abajo, en el campo encharcado, conduciendo al equipo de fútbol hacia la victoria y a punto de convertirse en el nuevo héroe del instituto. Rosalie y Jasper se encontraban fuera de Forks, Emmett esperaba en el banquillo, seguramente refunfuñando por ser suplente, y Alice estaba recluida en casa por una gripe.

—¿Qué es tan maravilloso? —pregunté distraída.

Sentí las miradas de Jessica y Lauren clavarse sobre mí, pero fingí indiferencia y mantuve la vista sobre el campo. Edward se movía con una rapidez asombrosa entre los jugadores del equipo contrario.

—Edward.

—¿Hmm? —murmuré, volviéndome hacia ellas y sin entender.

—Edward —repitió Jessica, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente para subrayar la aparente obviedad de su respuesta—. Edward es maravilloso.

Arrugué la frente, confusa. Edward era mi amigo. Edward era a veces esa pesadilla que sabía demasiado bien cómo sacarme de quicio. Edward era también la primera persona a la que acudía cuando tenía un problema, por embarazoso que fuera. Edward era leal, cabezota y un completo maníaco del orden. Edward era muchas cosas. Pero nunca se me habría ocurrido calificarle de 'maravilloso'.

Y menos soltando esa palabra en un suspiro anhelante y luciendo esa expresión de puro éxtasis que se reflejaba en las caras de Jessica y Lauren.

—Si tuvierais que aguantarle tanto como yo lo hago, no diríais eso de él —aseguré, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto elocuente.

—Oh, pretendo aguantarle todo lo que él quiera —dijo Lauren, entonando sus palabras en un modo que pretendía ser enigmático—. Esta noche, en la fiesta en casa de Newton. Sólo tengo que buscar un rincón oscuro y…

El pitido ensordecedor que marcaba el final del partido ahogó las palabras de Lauren. Por suerte. Me incorporé de forma automática, sintiendo una extraña desazón en la boca del estómago. La gente se había levantado de los asientos, eufórica por la victoria del equipo del instituto, y coreaba el nombre de Edward, como si fuera una especie de salvador. Aunque realmente el único mérito que tenía era jugar demasiado bien al fútbol.

Y eso ni siquiera era un mérito.

No me uní a la euforia de los demás. Por que no me gustaba el fútbol y porque… bueno, porque Lauren se había cargado el poco humor que tenía esa tarde. En lugar de celebrar la victoria, me limité a largarme de allí lo más rápido posible, sin ni siquiera despedirme. Sin ni siquiera esperar para darle la enhorabuena a Edward.

Me escabullí con dificultad entre la gente, ayudándome de mis codos y de algún que otro empujón bienintencionado. Respiré aliviada en cuanto llegué al parking desierto. Las voces y los gritos de alegría enmudecían conforme caminaba sobre el asfalto mojado, pero las palabras de Lauren continuaban ahí, metidas a presión en mi cabeza.

Me subí a mi vieja camioneta para refugiarme de la lluvia, que había comenzado a arreciar con más fuerza, pero ni siquiera dentro de la cabina fui capaz de deshacerme de ese desasosiego que me había invadido en el campo.

No sabía lo que era. Pero estaba ahí. En mi estómago, martilleando con fuerza detrás de mis orejas, recordándome la insinuación de Lauren…

¿Por qué coño me molestaba? En fin. Era libre de intentar ligarse a Edward. Y él era libre dejarse invadir por la lengua de Lauren. Quizás incluso debería avisarle de sus intenciones para facilitarle la tarea.

Arranqué la camioneta, que lanzó un quejido de dolor antes de ponerse en marcha. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, pero no me importó. Necesitaba largarme de allí, llegar a mi casa y enterrarme bajo unas cuantas capas de mantas. Quizás así podría librarme de la terrorífica imagen mental de Edward y Lauren intercambiando saliva en un rincón oscuro durante la fiesta en casa de Mike Newton.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que abandonara el parking del instituto y todavía no había logrado recorrer los escasos dos kilómetros que me separaban de mi casa. No sabía cuánto camino me quedaba. De hecho, si me preguntaran, no sabría decir dónde demonios estaba. La lluvia torrencial había borrado todo rastro familiar y me encontraba perdida. Por si mi situación no fuera lo suficientemente desesperada, la noche había caído ya sobre Forks y…

_Oh, espera._

¿De dónde habían salido ese par de focos que me apuntaban directamente?

—Mierda —murmuré, súbitamente aterrorizada.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera un loco violador. O peor aún, la niña de la curva.

El coche que me enfocaba se detuvo delante de mi camioneta, obligándome a pisar el freno a fondo. Cerré los ojos en un gesto involuntario, suplicando incoherencias en mi fuero interno. Si tenía que morir esa noche, por lo menos esperaba que la experiencia fuera lo más indolora posible.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un par de golpes contra la ventanilla, seguidos de una voz familiar.

—¡Bella!

_¿Qué mierda…?_

Bajé la ventanilla. Al otro lado de la carretera, Edward me observaba completamente empapado. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo de fútbol.

—¡Bella! —gritó de nuevo, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido de la lluvia al caer, al tiempo que cruzaba la carretera hasta llegar a la camioneta—. Desapareciste.

—Yo… eh… —balbuceé, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Solo cuando alcé la cabeza y me encontré con su mueca de decepción, comprendí lo que acababa de ocurrir. Edward había sido el culpable de que el instituto de Forks ganara el campeonato de fútbol después de… no sé… ¿un par de siglos?, y yo no había estado ahí para ser la primera en felicitarle.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque me encontraba mal.

Porque no sabía qué demonios pasaba conmigo.

Porque, de repente, la imagen de Edward y Lauren juntos, enrollándose en un rincón oscuro en la casa de Mike Newton, me revolvía el estómago. Y me provocaba…

_Celos_.

—Oh, perdona, pero supuse que la nueva estrella del instituto tendría compañía de sobra —gruñí, súbitamente enfurecida por la revelación que acababa de tener—. Lauren estaba más que dispuesta a dártela.

Hasta que sentí la lluvia fría caer sobre mi cara, no caí en la cuenta de que había salido de la camioneta para encarar a Edward. Me quedé ahí, en medio de la carretera, con las gotas de agua cayendo sobre mí en un torrente imparable y mi pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo acelerado de mi respiración.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Edward con suavidad; no parecía intimidado por mi arrebato irracional.

—¡De ti, de tus groupies, de tus fans y de los maravilloso que creen que eres! —exclamé, lanzando los brazos al aire.

De tu sonrisa, de que no soy capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza, del vuelco en el estómago que siento cada vez que te veo por la mañana.

_De que me gustas._

—Bella —volvió a hablar Edward, y su voz sonó suave y ronca a un mismo tiempo—, ¿qué ocurre?

Cerré los ojos en señal de rendición. Deseaba desaparecer. Deseaba borrar esas nuevas emociones que Edward despertaba en mí. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—A veces me gustaría ser invisible, desaparecer por un rato —murmuré en un hilo de voz, y no supe si Edward me había oído—. Pero no puedo hacer magia.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

Sentí su murmullo deslizarse sobre mi piel, pero aún así me sorprendí al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los suyos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que no debería estar tan cerca, pero también me moría de ganas porque borrara la poca distancia que aún nos separaba.

Antes de que pudiera aclarar mis ideas, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Me quedé sin respiración por un par de segundos, pero inmediatamente después respondí al tacto de sus labios. Lo hice de forma involuntaria, como cuando me regalaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas y yo no podía evitar imitarle. Como cuando soltaba una carcajada en el momento menos oportuno y yo no podía evitar seguirle. Y aunque no era mi primer beso, era mi primer beso con Edward. Y eso lo convertía en algo perfecto. Aunque la lluvia siguiera cayendo con fuerza sobre los dos. Aunque mis labios y mis manos no se movieran con tanta habilidad y experiencia como a mí me hubiera gustado.

Aunque Edward se separara de mí demasiado pronto.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó, de nuevo en un susurro ronco, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí. Sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía que lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido extraordinario y que, después de eso, nada volvería a ser como antes.

—Me parece que tú y yo acabamos de hacer magia.

Me regaló una de sus medias sonrisas y no pude evitar imitarle. Porque Edward siempre sacaba lo mejor de mí y porque sí, esa noche, en mitad de la carretera, bajo la lluvia torrencial, acabábamos de hacer magia.

* * *

Creo que ese primer beso se merece un bonito review :)

Por cierto, el siguiente capi del capullo se va a retrasar, me está costando mucho escribirlo y apenas saco huecos libres, así que os pido un poquito más de paciencia.

Nos leemos.

Bars


	5. Tu mejor recuerdo

Hola, hola. Nuevo capi de este minific, espero que os acordéis de él... llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero el capullo consume todo el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews :)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**LOS CHICOS BUENOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD**

_La oferta: ser el mejor novio que Bella pudiera tener. La recompensa: una promesa que Edward está dispuesto a cobrarse… a pesar de que Bella no recuerde haberla hecho. Los chicos buenos nunca mienten y Edward lo va a demostrar. __Precaución: fluff y azúcar. Minific._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5. TU MEJOR RECUERDO

_Of all the boys tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

—¿Os habéis quedado con hambre?

Un murmullo negativo recorrió toda la mesa.

—Rose, no —casi supliqué, inclinándome sobre el pulcro mantel blanco—. No saques más comida, por favor.

A mi derecha, Edward se estiró, frotándose el estómago mientras exhibía una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

—Creo que yo no rechazaría esa tarta que vi en la nevera antes de empezar —dejó caer, convirtiendo su mueca sonriente en un guiño travieso.

Rodé los ojos. Maldito pozo sin fondo.

—Créeme, Edward, de momento no necesitas más comida —aseguró Rosalie, recogiendo rápidamente la mesa y dejando los platos vacíos sobre la mesita auxiliar—. Los postres tendrán que esperar —añadió, tomando aire antes de hablar con tono solemne—. Emmett y yo tenemos algo que anunciar.

Otro murmullo volvió a recorrer toda la mesa. Un 'uuuuuh' grave y jocoso que procedía de las bocas de Edward y Jasper. Desde la cabecera de la mesa, Rosalie les lanzó una mirada condescendiente mientras, a su lado, Emmett lucía una expresión lívida.

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices, antes de abrir la boca y hablar a la vez.

—Estás embarazada.

El 'uuuuuh' de Edward y Jasper se transformó en una exclamación incrédula. Rosalie bufó, dirigiendo su mirada asesina hacia las dos y Emmett…

Bueno. Emmett continuaba haciéndose pasar por un muerto en vida. Y lo cierto es que lo hacía bastante bien.

—Gracias por reventarme la sorpresa —gruñó Rosalie.

Como toda respuesta, Alice y yo dibujamos sendas sonrisas inocentes pero… ¡bah! ¿Qué podía esperar? Esa repentina obsesión por quedarse mirando fijamente cada bebé que nos cruzábamos por la calle, las revistas de maternidad que habíamos visto aquella noche al llegar a su casa y ese tenemos-algo-que-anunciar tan solemne.

Había sido demasiado obvia.

Por lo menos para nosotras, mentes femeninas preclaras y dotadas del sexto sentido de la intuición. Pero no para Edward que, casi dos horas después, mientras regresábamos a casa después de la cena, todavía lucía esa expresión entre incrédula y confusa en su rostro.

—¿Tú sabías algo? —preguntó en cuanto entramos en el recibidor del apartamento.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y me quité el abrigo. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del salón, él me observaba con expresión apremiante.

—Sabía tanto como tú —aseguré.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo adivinaste? Ni siquiera se le nota… ya sabes… —divagó, súbitamente incómodo.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, esbocé una sonrisa divertida.

—Edward, no hace falta tener un bombo pegado a la barriga para hacer saber al mundo que estás embarazada —le hice ver.

—Pero…

No le di tiempo a replicar y, antes incluso de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ya me había agarrado de su cuello. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en encerrarle en cualquier habitación y aprovecharme de él, pero no había tenido más remedio que controlarme. En fin, hubiera sido poco decoroso hacerlo en casa de Rosalie y Emmett, aunque Edward lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Esa noche se había puesto el suéter gris y podría jurar que lo había hecho a propósito. Sabía de sobra lo que ese jersey hacía con mis hormonas.

Así que de nuevo en casa, lejos de miradas indiscretas y de cenas de compromiso, ya no había motivo para reprimirme. Era una mujer con una misión y ni siquiera la noticia del embarazo de mi mejor amiga iba a detenerme.

Con apremio, mis labios encontraron los suyos. Él respondió rápidamente, buscando con su lengua la mía y deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi jersey.

—Cualquiera diría que quieres seguir el ejemplo de Emmett y Rose… —murmuró, moviendo sus labios hasta mi mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello en un camino lento, tortuoso y muy húmedo.

—Hmm, no —gruñí, horrorizada ante tal perspectiva; los niños no entraban dentro de mis planes vitales por lo menos hasta dentro de diez años. Puede que incluso entonces tampoco lo hicieran—. Por lo menos en lo del resultado. Aunque la práctica me interesa…

Mis manos encontraron rápidamente la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Me deshice hábilmente del cinturón y un gemido ronco brotó de su garganta en cuanto una de mis manos logró colarse dentro de sus vaqueros.

Él tampoco perdía el tiempo. Apenas me había dado cuenta, pero sus manos habían encontrado ya su lugar debajo de mi falda.

—Da igual las veces que hagamos esto —conseguí decir, mientras su boca reclamaba de nuevo mi cuello—. Siempre es tan intenso como la primera vez.

—¿Recuerdas…? —susurró, dejando la frase en el aire y deslizando su aliento cálido por mi piel.

Me detuve en seco y me separé unos cuantos centímetros para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Él me contemplaba con una chispa divertida en la mirada y esa media sonrisa tan suya jugueteaba en sus labios.

No pude evitar imitarle.

Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Los días nublados se sucedían uno tras otro, ajenos al cambio de estación, pero el verano había llegado ya a Forks. Nosotros no éramos más que un manojo de nervios. Torpes e inexpertos. Y una tarde, decidimos jugar a ser mayores. Antes de que septiembre llegara y nos obligara a hacerlo.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa.

Me había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas tratando de convencerme de lo contrario, pero ya no podía más. Me rendía ante lo evidente. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que jamás me había sentido en mi vida.

Más que aquella tarde en la que había cogido 'prestado' el coche patrulla de mi padre y me había quedado tirada en medio de la nada, con una rueda pinchada y sin la menor idea de cómo colocar la de repuesto.

Más que ese examen de Química en el que Angela y yo habíamos acordado 'compartir impresiones' en voz baja antes de entregarlo porque ninguna habíamos sido capaces de aprendernos de memoria toda la tabla periódica.

Más incluso de lo que me había sentido una semana antes, cuando había recibido una carta de Berkeley, comunicándome que me habían admitido en la universidad y que en septiembre comenzaría las clases en la otra punta del país.

Un par de golpes contra el cristal interrumpieron mis agónicos paseos de un lado a otro de la habitación. Corrí rápidamente hacia la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Edward ya se había encaramado hábilmente sobre el árbol que mi padre había plantado años atrás, peligrosamente cerca de la ventana de mi habitación. Probablemente, ni en sus peores pesadillas Charlie habría podido adivinar que su hija iba a utilizarlo para colar a chicos en su habitación.

Aunque, en realidad, nunca había habido un plural. Edward era el único chico que se había ganado el privilegio de entrar en mi habitación por la ventana.

O de entrar en mi habitación, a secas.

—¿Por qué no entras por la puerta? —pregunté, a modo de saludo— Sabes que Charlie no está.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un par de movimientos hábiles, Edward logró llegar hasta el alféizar de la ventana.

—Me gusta respetar las tradiciones —dijo y, de un salto, se plantó en la habitación.

Me crucé de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Las piedras contra el cristal. Colarse a escondidas en mi habitación por la ventana, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Los nervios y los retortijones en el estómago. Preparar esto durante semanas y semanas. Las horas muertas tumbada en mi cama, tratando de adivinar lo que ocurriría. Aprovechar el turno de noche de mi padre en la comisaría y el viaje de fin de semana de Esme y Carlisle. Todo era tan…

_Cliché_.

Edward notó rápidamente mi cambio de humor. Borró su expresión divertida, sustituyéndola por una de preocupación, y cubrió la distancia que nos separaba, rodeándome con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró en mi oído.

Me odié a mí misma por ser la causa de su tono preocupado. Lo había preparado todo con tanta dedicación…

—Nada —dije, en un intento vacío por hacerle creer que todo iba bien.

Pero Edward no era de los que dejaba pasar por alto mis mentiras. No lo había sido nunca, cuando no éramos más que amigos, y no lo iba a ser ahora que todo había cambiado tanto y, al mismo tiempo, tan poco entre los dos.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Estoy aterrada —confesé, separándome apenas un par de centímetros, los suficientes para buscar sus ojos y comprobar que los dos estábamos junto en esto—. ¿Tú no?

—Más que nunca —aseguró, pero una sonrisa calmada se dibujó en sus labios.

—Pues haces un gran trabajo disimulándolo.

—Uno de los dos tiene que mantener la calma, ¿no crees? —Su sonrisa desapareció y frunció ligeramente el ceño— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Sabes que si…

—Claro que estoy segura —le corté, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Lo estaba. Estaba segura de que quería hacerlo e, irónicamente, esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba segura últimamente. Era el momento y era él. Y la urgencia no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que en septiembre habría miles de kilómetros de distancia entre mi ventana y la suya. Pero sí mucho con esa certeza ilógica de que mi futuro era incierto, pero que de cualquier forma le incluía a él.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre?

—Es todo tan típico y tan preparado —dije, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo—. Ya sabes, es como si estuviéramos recreando una de esas películas de instituto. No parece real ni espontáneo. No parecemos _nosotros_.

Edward se separó aún más de mí, con sus brazos aún rodeando mi cintura, y me observó en silencio, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Como una película de instituto? —repitió y, a juzgar por su sonrisa, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Asentí lenta y cautelosa, sin decir nada más.

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a contemplarme en silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Cuando estaba segura de que no podía soportar su análisis ni un segundo más, estrechó su agarre en mi cintura y me acercó a él, pegándome completamente a su cuerpo. Entonces sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso que definitivamente se escapaba de todos los clichés.

—¿Tú crees que en las películas consiguen actores tan encantadores como yo? —quiso saber, regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que hacía mis rodillas temblar.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de abrir la boca. Incapaz de despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

Me cargó entre sus brazos sin apenas esfuerzo y caminó hacia mi cama, dejándome con cuidado sobre el colchón. Se tumbó sobre mí, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y, definitivamente también, la sensación de tenerle tan imposiblemente cerca tampoco se asemejaba a ningún cliché.

—¿Y crees que en las películas la protagonista es tan difícil de entender como tú, Bella? —volvió a preguntar, tentándome con otra de sus medias sonrisas.

Hmm, seguro que no. Pero eso era culpa suya. Debería haberse buscado una chica que no le diera tanto a la cabeza.

—Me parece que en las películas el protagonista no se toma su tiempo para quitarle la ropa lentamente a su chica —susurró, trazando un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, bajando por mi clavícula hacia abajo.

Más abajo.

_Más_.

Sus manos seguían el recorrido que marcaba su boca, deshaciéndose poco a poco de toda la ropa que se encontraban a su paso.

—Tampoco se detiene para recordarle lo preciosa que es —dijo, y su voz había adquirido un matiz ronco totalmente nuevo para mí.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones tomaran el control. No necesitaba pensar. No para lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Aunque tampoco es que Edward fuera a darme opción. Sentía sus manos calientes recorriendo mi cuerpo, el aire frío sobre mi piel a medida que se deshacía de mi ropa y la cabeza me daba vueltas hasta el punto de que ya no sabía dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y dónde comenzaba el suyo.

—Y, definitivamente, en las películas no dan besos como estos —aseguró, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y reclamando mi boca con sus labios con una urgencia que también era completamente nueva.

En algún punto, los dos habíamos perdido toda la ropa, aunque no podía discernir cuándo. Abrí los ojos en cuanto le sentí en mi entrada porque por nada del mundo quería perderme ese momento. Y no, aquello no era ningún cliché. Aquello éramos nosotros.

Y era lo más real que había sentido nunca.

* * *

—¿Es un buen recuerdo?

La voz de Edward me devolvió al presente. Pero el ahora no era tan diferente al entonces. Aún sentía sus manos sobre mi piel y ese temblor de piernas que sólo él podía provocarme.

—El mejor —susurré, esbozando una sonrisa perezosa y hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo.

Éramos torpes e inexpertos. Apresurados, con una urgencia que luego aprenderíamos a calmar. Con los años y con la práctica habíamos mejorado. Mucho. Pero la magia seguía ahí, tan especial e inexplicable como el primer día. Como el primer beso bajo la lluvia. Como la primera vez, una tarde nublada de verano.

—Luego han venido muchos más, que también han sido los mejores —aseguré, acercando mi boca a la suya porque necesitaba sentirle de nuevo—. Y todos han sido contigo.

* * *

¿Mucho azúcar o dulce en su punto justo? Creo que este Edward se merece un bonito review :)

El capullo está en camino. El nuevo capi ya está en manos de mi beta, así que dentro de poco podré subirlo. A este minific solo le queda un capi...

Nos leemos.

Bars


End file.
